A Strange New Plane
Story Jon wakes up, face down into the floor. Jon then stands up, slowly. Jon: Argh, my body hurts. Jon looks around and sees he is in a rocky terrain, with lots of hills for as far as the eye can see. Jon: What happened? Jon remembers being sent into a wormhole thanks to Nihilego. Jon: Nihilego! It sent me here. Jon looks around and can't see Typhlosion. Jon: Typhlosion isn't here. Three people walk up to Jon. They are April, Mary and Drake, however they have different hairstyles. Alt April: Jon, there you are! Jon: April? Alt Mary: Who else would it be? Jon: Mary and Drake too? How? Only I got sent through. Alt Drake: What are you on about? Another male with a Typhlosion walks up to them all. This is Jon, but he has black spiky hair. Alt Jon: You ran off without us again! Alt Drake: Sorry Jon. Mary, Drake and April look at Alt Jon then back at Jon. Alt April: Right, now I am confused. Jon: Ditto. Alt Jon: Start talking! Jon: I was battling Nihilego at Aether Paradise, and then Nihilego hit me with a move, which sent me through some portal, and I woke up here. Alt Drake: Like that is believable. Alt Jon: It is. He came through an Ultra Wormhole. Alt Mary: Ultra Wormhole? Jon: A wormhole which connects one dimension with others. Alt April: Right, this doesn't make this any less confusing. Jon: Never does. I'm only just getting the grasp of Ultra Beasts. A Flamethrower lands on the ground, near everyone. They all look towards the direction Flamethrower came from and see Josie and her Delphox. But Josie has silver hair and a black dress. Jon: Josie? Alt Josie: You know of me? Alt Jon: We never knew her name. Alt Josie: Which is bad, considering you are the Hoenn Champion! Jon: Hoenn Champion?! Alt Mary: I guess you never made that feat from your dimension. Alt Josie: Your dimension? Explains the stupid outfit. Alt Jon: Stop your harassment! Alt Josie: Aw, you think you can stop me now? Delphox uses Flamethrower towards Alt Mary and Alt April, however a Moonblast stops Flamethrower. Brionne and Torracat are in front of them. Alt Jon: Huh? Alt Drake: You got a Brionne? Alt Jon: No. Jon: They are mine. Alt Josie: You think they can stop me. Three people in black suits and black glasses wearing a symbol of J on their tops walk up, and send out Golbat, Dartrix and Alolan Exeggutor. Alt Josie: Good timing Josie Clan! Jon: Josie Clan? I'm not the only one that thinks that is bad, right? Alt Mary: No you aren't. Alt Josie: Attack! Delphox uses Flamethrower, Golbat uses Sludge Bomb, Dartrix uses Energy Ball and Exeggutor uses Dragon Pulse. Jon: Hydro Pump! Alt Mary: Ice Beam! Alt Jon: Bubble Beam! Alt Drake: Stone Edge! Alt Mary sends out her Alolan Vulpix and it uses Ice Beam. Alt Jon sends out his Araquanid and it uses Bubble Beam. Alt Drake then sends out his Day form Lycanroc and it uses Stone Edge. Brionne uses Hydro Pump. All eight moves combine and cancel each other out. Jon: Torracat, Bite! Torracat runs fast and hits Delphox with Bite. Alt Josie: How dare you! Hyper Beam! Delphox then hits Torracat using Hyper Beam, sending Torracat crashing down near Jon. Jon: Torracat! Torracat stays down. Jon: You were good, return. Jon returns Torracat. Alt Josie: That wasn't good, at all. Alt Jon: I've had enough of this. Typhlosion stands in front of all the heroes Pokemon. Alt Jon: Blast Burn! Typhlosion uses Blast Burn and hits everyone on the evil side, and they get sent blasting off. Alt Drake: Bye! Alt Jon: You all done well. Everyone returns their Pokemon. Alt Mary: So, how do you create wormholes? I know you are dying to get back. Jon: I can't create wormholes. Alt April: That's a shame. Alt Drake: I do have a question though. Jon: Shoot. Alt Drake: What Pokemon do we own in your dimension? Alt Jon: We should discuss this at our base. Everyone walks off, with Jon following, and they soon arrive at a big house. They all go inside and sit in the front room around a table. Alt Jon: So, tell us. Jon: Well I have loads of Pokemon from travelling around Johto and Kalos. And now I am travelling around Alola. You Drake, you have Decidueye, Drampa, Stoutland, Tyrantrum and Bewear. Alt Drake: Awesome. I only have Lycanroc and Bewear. Jon: Mary, you have Litten, Alolan Vulpix, Pichu and a shiny Bruxish. Alt Mary: Awesome! I have Vulpix and Dewpider. Alt April: What about me? Jon: From my dimension, you have a Dusk form Lycanroc, Ribombee, and a Snorunt. Alt Jon: So, we are all different. A man in a red cap enters the room. Alt Jon: Lance. Jon: Lance too. Though he is the only one who looks the same. Alt Lance: Two of you? Ultra Wormholes I expect. Alt Mary: Yes. Though how did you know? Alt Lance: I was hoping to get hold of you as saw a wormhole appear on the map. Alt Lance points to it. Alt Drake: That is where we met Jon. Alt Mary: Well the other Jon. Jon: Never thought meeting alternative counterparts would create such a name difficulty. Alt Lance: How do you get back? Jon: I can't. As far as I know, I am stuck here. Two people in white outfits walk up, one male one female. Alt Jon: Phyco and Zossie. Jon: Who? Alt Drake: They are part of the Ultra Recon Squad. Phyco: We go around, collecting data and helping others. Zossie: So the Blinding One doesn't take all the light from the worlds it visits. Jon: Whoa, hardcore. Phyco: We can help you get back to your dimension. Zossie gets a device out to scan Jon. Zossie: This is his aura reading. Zossie shows Phyco. Phyco: So you come from a dimension that is quite far away. Alt Mary: But you can get him home? Zossie: Of course. An explosion is heard outside. Alt Lance: Who is that? Alt Jon: I'll go and investigate alone. Do you mind assisting me Jon? Jon: Always. Jon and Alt Jon leave the base and see Alt Josie outside with her team. The three team members all send out Grimer. Alt Jon: Grimer. Jon: Hmm. Alt Josie: And. Alt Josie sends out Trumbeak. Jon: So three Grimer and a Trumbeak. Alt Jon: Easy. Alt Josie: Maybe. Jon sends out Salandit and Alt Jon sends out Ribombee. Jon: A Ribombee! Alt Jon: Yeah. The Grimer use Sludge towards Ribombee. Alt Jon: Moonblast! Ribombee uses Moonblast and cancels out Sludge. Alt Josie: Use Pluck! Jon: Dragon Rage! Trumbeak is about to use Pluck, but Salandit hits it with Dragon Rage. Alt Josie: Fine then. Alt Josie returns Trumbeak, while her team return their Pokemon, and then she sends out a black Ultra Beast with a white start like head and black arms that look like wires. Jon: An Ultra Beast! Alt Jon: You caught a Xurkitree. Jon: A what? Alt Jon: It's a pure electric type. Alt Josie: Use Zap Cannon! Jon: Fake Out! Xurkitree is about to use Zap Cannon, but gets hit by Fake Out. Alt Jon: Pollen Puff! Ribombee uses Pollen Puff, but Xurkitree dodges easily. Jon: Since it is electric. Go Tsareena and Hakamo-o! Jon sends out Tsareena and Hakamo-o. Jon: Tsareena, use Trop Kick! Tsareena heads towards Xurkitree using Trop Kick, but Xurkitree dodges. Alt Jon: Moonblast! Alt Josie: Zap Cannon! Ribombee uses Moonblast and Xurkitree uses Zap Cannon, and the two moves collide and cancel out. Jon: Salandit, use Flame Burst. Salandit uses Flame Burst towards Xurkitree. Alt Jon: Moonblast! Ribombee also uses Moonblast towards Xurkitree, but Xurkitree uses Signal Beam to cancel out both moves. Jon: Now go and use Dragon Claw! Hakamo-o is running towards Xurkitree. Xurkitree uses Thunderbolt towards Hakamo-o, but Hakamo-o dodges. Xurkitree keeps using Thunderbolt, with Hakamo-o keeps dodging, but can't get near Xurkitree. Jon: Hakamo-o can't get close. Alt Jon: Hmm. Energy Ball! Ribombee uses Energy Ball towards Xurkitree, hitting its mark, then Hakamo-o then hits with Xurkitree. Alt Josie: Argh. Alt Jon: What about a combined attack? Jon: Let's do it! Alt Jon: Moonblast! Jon: Dragon Rage, Dazzling Gleam and Draco Meteor! Ribombee uses Moonblast, Salandit uses Dragon Rage, Tsareena uses Dazzling Gleam and Hakamo-o uses Draco Meteor. The four moves combine at hits Xurkitree, knocking it out. Alt Josie then returns the Pokemon and then runs off with her team. Alt Jon: Good work. Jon: You too. Return everyone! Jon returns Salandit, Tsareena and Hakamo-o. Alt Jon: Let's get you home. Zossie exits the base and goes over to them. Zossie: Everything okay? Alt Jon: Yeah, all dealt with. Zossie: Awesome. Jon, I am going along with you to your dimension to see what damage has been done. Jon: Right. Wait, damage? Zossie: An Ultra Wormhole opening up causes a lot of damage and there is a possibility, there is more of them opening up around the region. Alt Jon: Sounds like you need to go. Jon: Right. And thanks. Alt Jon: For what? Jon: Showing me what I can be. You became a champion, and I am a gym leader. Seems I can be more. Zossie gets out a device and it able to open a wormhole and she walks through it with Jon and the portal closes. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon is shown to have gone to a parallel dimension where the Jon in this dimension is a champion. They had to team up to stop the evil Josie and won. Now, Jon and Zossie from the Ultra Recon Squad, are heading back to Jon's dimension. Characters Jon Spencer Alt April Alt Mary Alt Jon Alt Drake Evil Josie Zossie Phyco Josie Clan Alt Lance Phyco Zossie Pokemon Jon * Brionne * Torracat * Hakamo-o * Tsareena * Salandit Alt Jon * Typhlosion * Araquanid * Ribombee Evil Josie * Delphox * Trumbeak Josie Clan * Exeggutor * Grimer * Golbat * Dartrix Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Alola: The Next Chapter!